The present application relates to the field of electronic technique, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With advantages of large capacity, fast rewrite speed, being suitable for storage of mass data etc., NAND Flash memory is therefore used in a wide variety of electronic devices, to improve performance of electronic devices.
In the prior art, according to a different level of voltage of an internal data memory cell, NAND Flash memory usually may be divided into a Single-Level Cell (i.e., SLC) in which only a single bit of data can be stored in a single memory cell, a Multi-Level Cell in which two bits of data can be stored in a single memory cell, and a Trinary-Level Cell in which three bits of data can be stored in a single memory cell, wherein different combination states of information in a single memory cell usually correspond to different voltage ranges through Gray coding, respectively.
Factors, such as an increase of number of times of writing Flash memory and data storage time becomes longer, make a voltage distribution rule change, different states overlap, so some bits have been inverted when reading the Flash, thus causing data errors, Error Checking and Correction (i.e., ECC) is therefore adopted for the data in the Flash, soft information (a ratio of a probability that a certain bit in a memory cell is 0 and a probability that the certain bit in the memory cell is 1) is inputted into a soft decoder to thereby implement error detection and correction on NAND Flash and reduce an error rate.
In the process of inventing technical solutions according to embodiments of the present application, the inventor of the present application finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior arts discussed above:
In the prior art, after unreliable data is still obtained after inputting the soft information into the soft decoder, soft information is no more adjusted or corrected, however, correctness of the soft information directly affects performance of the soft decoder, it is impossible to effectively reduce the error rate once the soft information is not accurate, so there is a technical problem of being impossible to effectively reduce the error rate in the prior art.